


Beauty In The Eyes Of A Beholder...

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Super fluffy and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty In The Eyes Of A Beholder...

Esther was the oldest of three children, three sisters. She had seen Lyra go into therapy and signed up to maybe see their father again and she knew Lyra would go crazy... but she could do nothing about it. She could only hope that the woman she was sent to would be kind. Suki on the other hand was only in group therapy and seemed to be making friends... well, kind of. She, herself, had been through therapy and, upon learning that a writer was seeking a PA and admin person she had applied. Upon learning that this woman's family were known to Lyra and Suki she had been pleasantly surprised to get the job, of course, at 30, she was the one person who had been taken from their father early enough to survive mostly unharmed, although she still had plenty of scars and weaknesses. She had found herself smiling as she took the bus to work, knocking softly on Kimber's door before entering using the key she had been given. The smile had left her face, however, when she found Kimber sat staring out the window and, seemingly sobbing. 

"Kim?"

She had moved closer slowly, reaching to gently touch Kimber's shoulder, recoiling when Kimber shrunk away, her voice soft. 

"Sorry."

The startled look, somewhat akin to a deer in the headlights, had said it all. Kimber was writing about what her mother had done to Kathleen, her youngest and most vulnerable sister. Without thinking Esther had moved to kneel in front of Kimber, kissing her softly. She had pulled back instantly, stunned and instantly afraid, faltering for words. 

"Kim... I... I'm... I'll... Should I leave?"  
Kim looked at her.

"I don't know… part of me wants you to get out of my sight.... the other half wants you to stay."  
"I'm sorry... you just... you looked so lost..."  
"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't…."  
"Well... I'm sorry."

Esther murmured. 

"I guess I'll just... go."

She rose cautiously and made to leave. Kim walked over grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a fierce kiss. Esther had gasped but she soon melted into the kiss, soon kissing back just as fiercely. Kim had smiled as she pulled back to speak.   
"I've made up my mind… You can stay but your clothes have to go."  
Esther had shivered at the command but, wordlessly, stripped herself, fighting to hold back the ashamed tears, knowing full well that she was covered in cuts and weird burns. This was all that she had left to remind her of her father... and she wished she had none of it. Kim looked at the scars, shrugged and knelt down and kissed every single one of them, sensing that Esther needed to know she would be accepted all the same, no matter how scarred she was. The tenderness and honesty in that one move was all the more erotic for the sweetness Kimber showed, drawing a low moan from Esther. Kim smiled and kissed her way back up Esther's body. Esther moaned again.  
"Such pretty noises from a pretty girl."  
Esther blushed shyly, entirely trusting Kim now. Kim smiled and ran her hands over Esther's body. Esther mewed softly, shyly. Kim rubbed Esther’s inner thigh gently. Esther gasped and moaned softly.   
"So wet…"   
Esther blushed and spoke softly. 

"Just for you..."

She knew she should probably tell Kim what she had hidden from her until now and yet, her voice shook as she spoke, explaining just how very innocent she was even as much as she desired Kim. Kim smiled.

"I'm honoured."   
Kim’s response was sweet-spoken. Esther blushed further but smiled sweetly. Kim began to kiss her way lower down Esther's body. Esther mewled weakly, clearly lost in sensations and pleasure. Kim smiled and kissed a little lower. Esther had gasped weakly, moaning softly. Kimber smiled and kissed her inner thighs some more. Esther moaned again weakly. Kim kissed her way towards Esther's clit. Esther mewled wantonly. Kim smiled and as gently as she could pushed her tongue inside of Esther. Esther mewled softly, clearly trying to hide her slight wince of pain.   
"Sorry."

Kim murmured as she pressed still inwards. Esther soon felt the pain pass, purring contentedly. Kim smiled and continue to probe and lick her clit. Esther soon started to moan. Kim smiled and licked a little harder. Esther's moans grew louder. Kim probed deeper still. Esther's moan was louder still, her body clearly on the edge of a climax. Kim licked harder still. Esther cried out and came apart. She was shaking even as she allowed Kim to lead her to the bed, well aware her life had changed for good.


End file.
